The Ninja Life
by somebodynewhere
Summary: Being a genin in Konoha at this time was perfect. Since there was peace and war was nowhere near, many children were actually able to have a childhood instead of being pressured into turning into killing machines. Ever since the Fourth Hokage was able to save the village from the Kyubi attack that occurred twelve years ago. AU


Being a genin in Konoha at this time was perfect. Since there was peace and war was nowhere near, many children were actually able to have a childhood instead of being pressured into turning into killing machines. Ever since the Fourth Hokage was able to save the village from the Kyubi attack that occurred twelve years ago. He sealed the monster into his own son for the safety of the village. Although all odds were against them, the Fourth Hokage and his wife were able to survive and continue protecting the Hidden Leaf Village.

My name is Sakura Haruno, i'm twelve years old and my dream is to become the best kunoichi in Konoha nope wait scratch that I want to become the best kunoichi in the Land of Fire. The only problem is my skills aren't the very best. I come from a civilian family with no ninja backgrounds so I don't have any notable kekkei genkai or family jutsu to make me stand out. The good thing is I'm pretty smart and good at remembering stuff, if that counts for anything.

Today is the day we get placed into our assigned teams and get to meet our sensei. I'm excited, I hope I end up with one of my friends; Hinata, Shikamaru, or Choji. Hinata is one of my best friends, she's really shy and stutters a lot around others but once you get to know her and talk to her the stuttering goes away. We met at the playground and got along immediately considering she didn't make fun of my forehead like the rest of the girls our age. Hinata is from the Hyuga Clan, which is a very prestigious clan in Konoha. Shikamaru Nara is a genius he has an IQ of over 200 but he's really lazy...like seriously. He is always either sleeping or watching the clouds which makes it surprising that he actually graduated from the academy. He loves to play shogi and always asks me to join him considering I might be one of the only people who actually challenge him. I've never actually beat him, but I've been very close! Choji Akimichi is a very kind person. He is constantly eating and hates being called fat. If I ever need someone to have lunch with me he's the one to call.

I began walking towards the academy. Today would be a good day, I'm going to be assigned a great team and I'm going to have an awesome sensei thats going to teach me amazing jutsu! As I was imagining what my team would be like I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it forehead!" yelled Ino Yamanaka. Ino was one of the top girls in the academy and also pretty but she had a very nasty temper. She came from the Yamanaka Clan and seemed to think she was better than everyone. I watched her walk faster trying to get away from me.

As the academy came into view I noticed everyone was rushing towards their classrooms. It seemed all the thinking had caused me to get there late. We were all sitting down waiting to get called up I heard as Hinata got called up and began to feel nervous. Hopefully I was in her team that would make things a lot easier. Unfortunately my name wasn't called out. She was placed in a team with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Kiba was very loud but overall a very happy and nice guy. He had a puppy with him all the time. From what I heard his clan specialized their training with dogs. That sounds pretty cool, but I bet it must be hard. Shino was quiet and mysterious. He always wore sunglasses, even when it was dark! How he sees through those things is a mystery, Im surprised he hasn't tripped or ran into a wall.

I began to lose interest in the rest of the teams until I finally heard my name. I knew there was little to no chance of me getting placed in the same team as Choji and Shikamaru. They were bound to end up with Ino. Their fathers were all best friends and it seemed as though their clans all worked pretty well with each other. The tradition was never broken.

I quietly waited until I heard the next name: Namikaze Naruto. I was shocked to say the least. He was a trouble maker and loud-mouth but he had always been nice to me, which I found weird considering I have never spoken a word to him. Naruto was the 4th Hokage's son. He was like a mini version of of the Hokage in looks, but with whiskers and his mother's personality. Personally, Ive always wanted to talk to him. His personality is one that you just can't help but to like and his looks make it even easier but I never had the guts considering he was one of the popular kids. So far so good, at least I knew there wouldn't be an issue with him in my team.

Everything was going good up until Iruka-sensei called out the last member of our group: Uchiha Sasuke. I mean don't get me wrong its not like he's mean or stuck up, its just that this meant every single one of his fan girls was going to absolutely hate my guts after today. Sasuke was the Uchiha Clan's youngest member. He was talented for his age and managed to learn things quickly. His Clan is considered to be one of the strongest in Konoha's and also produced the best looking guys ever! But I'm totally getting off track here. Basically every girl our age, maybe even younger is going to try and ruin my life...great.

So Sasuke and Naruto are best friends/rivals. They always seem to be at each others throats but in the end they would do anything for each other. But that's to be expected considering their parents were friends as well. Both of them are at the top of the Academy. Naruto lacks the ability to make regular clones, but he made up for it by stealing his father's scroll and learning the shadow clones which requires a lot of chakra. Sasuke on the other hand is fast and seems to be able to make normal clones.

We all began to head out to eat our lunch before meeting up with our sensei. I was about to join Hinata, when I saw she was eating lunch with her new team. There was no way I was going to join Shika and Choji knowing Ino would be there probably complaining, so I opted out for eating alone at a bench.

I took out my bento and started eating when I noticed two pairs of feet were standing in front of me. I looked up and to my surprise Naruto and Sasuke were staring at me. Naruto had a smile while Sasuke's face was blank.

"uh...hi" I breathed out lamely.

"Ne..Im Naruto Namikaze...but I guess you already knew that. Me and the Teme decided since were going to be on a team we might as well get to know each other" Naruto said.

"Yeah okay that sounds good...Im Sakura Haruno" I said.

"We know, so what cool family jutsu can you do Sakura-chan! Maybe we can make like some cool super knew jutsu by combining all of our attacks. Oi Sasuke-teme wouldn't that be like super awesome. Then we can totally kick ass and be the best genin team" Naruto was talking fast.

"well...uh..you see" I began to say but was soon interrupted.

"Dobe she doesn't have any her family is a civilian family Haruno isn't a clan name." Sasuke said and that promptly shut Naruto up.

I began to feel rather upset, Sasuke didn't say it rudely but it hit a nerve. I hated being reminded I was a plain ninja and that I had no special skills. Naruto must have noticed my face cause he began to quickly change the subject and start talking about random nonsense. I felt awkward so I just got up and excused myself by saying I needed to go to the bathroom. I spent the rest of the hour hiding out and avoiding my new teammates.

It was almost time to head back. I began to collect my bento and head back when I noticed someone was behind me. As I turned around the first thing I noticed was purple...great Ino.

"Hey forehead, just cause your in Sasuke-kun's team doesn't mean you've won yet!" she said.

"Ino-san I don't like Sasuke-san like that." I don't understand why she would think I like him, I guess cause every other girl does.

"Sure you don't! The quiet ones are the most dangerous!" Ino haughtily replied.

I was seriously getting tired of these threats. I never once gave them a reason to believe I liked Sasuke. Sure he was handsome but boys are the last thing on my mind. I began to walk away from her ranting when I heard someone call my name out. It wasn't Ino so I turned around again. Shikamaru was coming towards me.

"Hey wait up I'll walk back with you, Ino is even more troublesome than you." he said.

I laughed and we began to talk as we headed back. Apparently Choji was already waiting in the classroom. Shikamaru had stayed behind to cloud watch. As we entered I noticed almost everyone was already there. Sasuke and Naruto looked up as I walked in. Naruto had a look of disgust and Sasuke's eye was twitching. I gave Shikamaru a nod and headed toward the empty seat next to them. Maybe its cause I don't come from a shinobi family. What if they hate me? Ugh just great i'm stuck with a team that dislikes me. Maybe our sensei will turn out better.

We waited for what seemed like hours. I watched as each group met their sensei and headed out. We were the last ones there. Our sensei was late and I as stuck in a quiet room with my teammates. Could things get anymore awkward? Oh wait they could. I noticed Sasuke and Naruto were whispering and kept staring at me. Did I have something on my face? This was getting annoying. I was about to open my mouth to tell them something when I noticed the door opened. Finally our sensei is here.


End file.
